The Date
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Everyone was too busy to hang out in the food court, everyone except Jen who has a day off and a recently fired Jonsey! Now Jonsey's realizing that he has feelings for his step sister, he also thinks they should go on a date.


**Disclaimer: **I don't the show or the characters.

* * *

Jen was bored at the mall today and she wasn't even sure why she came there in the first place, it was her only day off this week and she wanted to spend time with her friends, however when she got there she found out that Nikki was working a double shift because Crissy called in sick, Caitlyn was at a sale somewhere in the mall, Jude was banned from the mall for the weekend thanks to Ron and Wyatt was working on a new song at his house so that just left Jen sitting alone in the food court at the usual table.

"This is so lame." Jen sighed. "I can't believe that nobody is here but me! I can't even get a lemon whip without Caitlyn!"

Jen was about to go and see if she could help out at work because she was that bored. Just as she was about to go home and call it a day, Jonsey showed up.

"You're leaving?" Jonsey asked her. "I was just going to sit down. I got fired today...Twice."

"Must be a new record for you." Jen laughed and sat back down. "Nobody else is here, just us."

"Seriously?" Jonsey sighed. "How can everyone not be here?"

"I don't know." Jen watched as Jonsey took a seat next to her. "I really wish Caitlyn was here, I want a lemon whip in the worst way."

"I can make them for us." Jonsey offered. "I mean, I've done this before when Caitlyn wasn't here. You want one?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jen agreed. "You're sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Who cares?" Jonsey laughed and opened the lemon up and hopped inside and started squeezing some lemons and adding sugar to the blender. "When have I ever cared about getting in trouble? You should know me better then that by now."

"That's right, when have you ever cared about rules?" Jen laughed. "Just hurry up before Ron catches you."

"Alright! Just relax, I'm almost done." Jonsey told her as he grabbed two cups and finished blending the drinks and poured them. He closed the lemon when he was done and put one in front of Jen and then sipped his own. "Okay, so I made them a little bitter! I never said I could make them taste good..."

"Oh god these are awful!" Jen made a face as she put hers on the table and shoved it away from her. "I'm done."

"I didn't have to pay for them so I'm done too." Jonsey shoved his away from him too. "This is weird here when it's just me and you. I feel like I'm on a date."

"Don't even say that." Jen laughed. "That's weird."

"How is it weird?" Jonsey asked. "We're step siblings and not actually related."

"Yeah, but we live together." Jen reminded him. "That would be weird."

"That would be hot." Jonsey winked. "I mean how many teenagers get to have sleepovers with girls and their parents won't get mad."

"They don't get mad because I live there." Jen sighed. "You're ridiculous."

"Jen don't deny you like me and you never thought about us." Jonsey laughed. "All girls think about me."

"Not me." Jen told him. "I don't want to think about you in that way ever again! That time you saw me naked was good enough for me."

"If it happened again, I wouldn't be mad." Jonsey winked. "Our parents aren't going to be home until eleven."

"What's your point?" Jen asked. "I'm not going home with you."

"You have to come home sometime and when you do, I'll be waiting." Jonsey smirked. "If you go with me to a movie and give me a chance then I bother you at home."

"What about Nikki?" Jen sighed. "What would she say?"

"We don't have to say anything." Jonsey told her. "All I'm asking is for you to go to the movies with me and then maybe stop by my room when we get home..."

"If I go to the movies with you then will you leave me alone?" Jen sighed. "You're so lucky I have nothing better to do."

"Consider it a date." Jonsey held out his hand for Jen to take. "I'll treat you good, Jen."

"Whatever." Jen took his hand.

The whole walk to the theater was quiet and awkward. Jen couldn't believe she was going on a date with her step brother and Jonsey couldn't believe he convinced her to do this but he was going to enjoy this either way.

* * *

**There we go. That's what I've come up with and I hope you like it. Still working on getting Jen to be better as I write but I think I have Jonsey down. **


End file.
